


polyrhythm

by falchion



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism, mild slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/falchion
Summary: Yusuke heard through the grapevine that Akira was sick, and so he decided to pay him a visit.Turns out he wasn't so much 'sick' as he was just 'otherwise occupied'.Spoilers up to.. well... Akechi.





	polyrhythm

**Author's Note:**

> i launched myself out of bed at 12am to write this because i know that if i left it overnight id forget about it forever. yes i sleep thinking about akeshu
> 
> ps: happy birthday goro. i cant believe he has the same bday as my dad.

Yusuke twirled the plastic bag in his fingers, letting the contents hit gently against his leg as he walked. It had been several days since Yusuke had last seen Akira, the latter having fallen somewhat silent as of recent. There were no messages about infiltrating Sae's palace, no spontaneous trips to Mementos and not even any invitations to hang out. It was somewhat strange, considering the group was on a limited schedule of sorts; it wasn't only Yusuke who was noticing his lack of presence lately, but rather the entire team.

It was yesterday that he'd received a message from Ann, who told him that she'd asked Akira about it himself, and that he'd mentioned that he hadn't been feeling well as of late. And of course, while Yusuke could have messaged the guy himself for that information and passed along his well wishes, there was something about paying a surprise visit to your friend in person that showed how much one cared. And Yusuke cared for Akira. A lot.

And so here he was, standing on the escalator on his way out of Yongen-jaya station, his weekly spare allowance spent on containers of jagariko and caramel-topped puddings (the kinds of foods you weren't meant to eat while you were sick, but craved so much regardless; Yusuke was going to be Akira's knight in shining armour, saving him from the packages of tasteless energy gel and bland porridge that was no doubt being forced down his throat) as a get-well gift for his friend.

Leblanc looked the way it always did, with its dim yellow lights and the soft blare of the television in the background; Sojiro gave a nod of acknowledgement in Yusuke's direction as he made himself known to the owner.

"Huh, you're here," Sojiro said, giving him a wave. "Didn't know he was having more people over, or I would've made a bit more food," he muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. His words struck Yusuke odd; had Akira other company? "The boys are upstairs as usual. Don't make too much noise up there, you hear? The cafe's still open," Sojiro said, marking the end of the conversation.

The bag in Yusuke's hand suddenly felt heavier, and his fingers curled around it tighter as he swiftly crossed the boards and over to the staircase at the end of the room.

He heard voices when he was halfway up, one of which was unmistakeably Akira's. It was hard to miss it, the way his voice was low, but not as much as his own. There was also a slight edge of authority that seemed to naturally permeate its way through his words in a way that Yusuke could never muster on his own.

That tone of voice only seemed to crop up when he was playing at being Joker, however, rather than the soft-spoken Akira who hid behind his glasses with his lips tightly sealed.

Yusuke took another step up the stairs, and found himself in absolute shock at the scene that showed itself before him.

Akira sat on his sofa, that same sofa Yusuke himself had spent the night on himself, his pants rolled down to pool at his ankles and neck spread open to the air as his head pressed to his shoulder. His arms were outstretched before him, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up messily against his elbows.

His fingers were curled up into the light brown locks of none other than Goro Akechi, who sat on his knees before Akira, his face pressed harshly against his hips.

Then Akira spoke, and Yusuke understood in a second why he thought he could hear Joker in his words.

"Where did you learn to suck cock so well, Akechi-kun?" Akira said, his voice teasing as his hands pulled the boy further down on himself. "Like a little whore. Getting yourself nice and up there with your little title and job must have been hard for a kid like yourself. Did you sleep your way through the police station, too?"

Akechi groaned, his voice muffled as he tried to deny the accusation.

"Don't even have anything to say for yourself, either," Akira smirked. He pulled Akechi off himself with a harsh movement, the boy stumbling back onto his left hand to balance himself lest he fall to the floor. "Get up," Akira said, turning so that he was kneeling on the cushions. "Let's put that cock of yours to good use."

Yusuke could only watch in silence now - there was no way he could interrupt this. Rather, if he was quiet he could possibly creep his way back down the stairs and past Sojiro's prying eyes, and back to his dorm with the food and the mind to forget everything he'd seen.

Yes, he could do that. But for some reason, he didn't - he couldn't. His eyes watched, astounded as Akechi pulled himself up from the ground and removed what was left of his clothing, his dress pants curling to the floor as if they were unpleasant and revealing his nakedness in a way that had Yusuke feeling quite shy.

Akechi groaned as Akira pulled him into a kiss, the younger boy's technique messy but enthusiasm granted, their teeth clacking in hurried rush of passion and want as their voices began to heat up around them 

Yusuke stared, as Akechi's hands worked behind Akira, pressing up against his entrance and his fingers moving swiftly in a way that could only be gained from practice. Yes, Akechi fingered Akira like he was a finely-tuned instrument - without hesitation, and with an air of finesse that had Akira's eyes fluttered shut and a rut to his hips that was almost enticing. 

"Enough," Akira said after a moment, grabbing a condom from the box that lay on the table beside them. He shoved it out towards Akechi, a huff to his voice.

"But Joker," Akechi said, his voice almost teasing. "I've barely prepped you. It's going to hurt," he said.

Akira gave him a sly smile. "I want it to," he said, his voice low.

Yusuke's hands stopped where they were, currently stroking at the tent of his school pants without him realizing it, to consider what Akira had just said. Of course he would be some kind of masochist, fucking the guy who he knew was going to put a bullet in his head with no remorse in less than a week's time.

The whole time Akechi had been quiet, not like the his self in the casino, not saying a word. It was like he was trained not to speak, like he knew that something would come to him if he dared to question Joker's authority. 

Even in the real world, and even at times like this, Joker was still in absolute, complete control.

Yusuke missed Akechi rolling on the condom, busy as he glanced downwards to slide his hand down the front of his slacks. He was already hard as a rock, his tip beading with precome, and he bit back the groan that threatened to spill at the first skin-on-skin contact since he'd had since he'd first entered the room.

By the time he was watching again, his back hunched against the old wooden staircase and in on himself, Akechi was guiding himself inside with a low, barely held-back gasp.

Akira was on his knees, his back bowed into a beautiful arch that was not unlike the stroke of a brush. His hands grasped at the frayed edge of the sofa, his head leaning on the wall, and eyes screwed tight as he allowed Akechi entrance into the deepest parts of him. "Shit," he swore, his voice turning to gravel for a moment, "your cock," he said.

"Hah," Akechi said, his voice a laugh caught up in a groan, "run out of smart things to say already?" he asked.

"No," Akira quipped, "but if you have time to be running your mouth like that, you should put more effort into fucking me," he says.

Akechi's pace grew faster, his fingers grabbing at Akira's hips to keep him in place as he fucked into him hard. Their breaths grew louder, masking Yusuke's own, his eyes struggling to stay open as his hand made quick work stroking against his cock.

It was lewd and obscene, the raw nakedness and sexuality of the situation far beyond anything Yusuke had ever conceived himself in his art. A groan threatened to spill from his mouth, and he brought his free hand up to muffle it before it was too late.

"You know," Akechi said, his breathing interrupting his sentence at times, "you look good like this. You act like a leader all the time, but deep down inside you just want someone to take you by the hands and tell you what's what." Akechi's left hand left Akira's hips, skating up towards his head and gripping into the curly, black locks. With a jerk, he pulled at Akira's head so that he was facing him somewhat. "Isn't it tiring, playing Joker all the time?"

Akira didn't hide the moan that escapes him as Akechi's hand pulled him roughly. "I could say the same for you. Isn't it tiring, playing detective all day?" he asked.

Akechi's hand gripped tighter, and fucked harder. "It's not a game," he told him.

Akira cried out, before steeling his voice. "It never has been for me, either," he retorted.

Their conversation ended with Akechi's hand leaving Akira's hair and instead finding it's way to his mouth, his fingers intruding and keeping him from speaking. Unable to hold his voice back any longer, Akira's groans grew louder, and Yusuke could barely keep every decibel of his voice, raw as he's fucked hard from behind, from making him come right then and there.

"You fucking slut," Akechi said, "your friends don't trust me - you don't even trust me yourself. Yet you're here spreading your legs open for me, showing yourself like the cheap whore you are." He gasped, his hips rocking faster. It was brutal, almost, Akira's frame swaying with each movement from the force of it, and Yusuke couldn't keep his eyes from following it forward, then back, then forward, then back. "What would they say, if they saw you? Their precious Joker, crying around my cock, begging for more until he loses himself? Would they be disgusted? Would they think you a freak?"

Akira moaned; clearly, he had some kind of kink for this kind of talk. It didn't have the same effect on Yusuke, however, anger boiling in his blood with the filthy words coming from Akechi's mouth.

"It's fine," Akira managed to say, his tongue swirling around Akira's fingers and voice dazed. "It's fine because it's you, Akechi," he said.

For a moment, Akechi faltered. His grip on Akira's head relaxed, and his pace slowed.

It was only for a moment, but Yusuke saw the look on his face, one that he did not know a murderer could make.

"Shut up," Akechi said, regaining his composure. "Don't you dare speak to me like that," he said.

They didn't speak any more after that, Akechi returning to his pace from before. Akira revelled, his moans growing longer and pitch growing higher; Akechi himself was losing it too.

It took only moments more for Akira to come, his voice a strangled choke as Akechi's fingers dug into his mouth, silencing him. His body shook with exertion and pleasure, Akechi's frame toppling slightly as he hunched over, coming too. 

Yusuke wasn't sure when he came - it could have been then, it could have been minutes before. All he knew at that moment, however, was that he needed to get out of there before he was caught, and his time was running out fast. Without a second to spare he wiped his hand off on his shirt, sliding his way down the wooden stairs as quietly as he could without being seen.

His commute home, for some reason, felt twice as lonely as usual.

 

* * *

  

"Oh, you shouldn't have," Akira said, picking up the plastic bag by the stairs that was full of snacks. He pulled out a container of jagariko, immediately peeling off the lid, and putting a stick in his mouth. 

"Huh?" Akechi asked, frowning. "No thanks," he said when Akira offered him some, "I have to leave."

"Aw, you don't want to stay the night?" Akira asked, a playful lilt to his voice.

Akechi snorted. "Unlike you, I have a very busy lifestyle to maintain. And with that, I wish you good day, Kurusu-kun. Please message me the next time the Phantom Thieves convene, and I will make every effort to be there for my part." The detective picked his briefcase from the ground, before heading down the stairs.

Akira followed him silently, and stopped at the front door. "Akechi," he said, just before the other boy left the shop.

Akechi paused, and turned back to face him.

"Text me when you get home," Akira said softly.

Akechi's eyes narrowed for a moment, before relaxing entirely. "As you wish," he said. "Goodnight, Kurusu," he said again, before leaving for good.

Akira watched his figure disappear down the road. When he turned back, Sojiro was staring at him with a strange look. "What is it?" he asked.

"Is the other guy staying for dinner?" asked Sojiro.

"Other guy?" Akira asked.

"That painting guy. I saw him go up there earlier. Is he staying for dinner?" he barked.

Akira blinked. Yusuke... was here? No, that was impossible. He wasn't there, he couldn't have been. He'd been with Akechi the entire time, and -

The bag of snacks at the staircase.

Akechi didn't eat snacks. Jagariko were Yusuke's favourite.

His hand flew to his mouth in surprise, his cheeks flaring. 

The next group meeting was going to be very awkward indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> sry about bad endings its 3am im tired


End file.
